


Explosive

by hanorganaas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is he doing it Dean wonders, the man had to be skilled to be able to pleasure him in such a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive

"Holy mother of fuck."

Dean's leaning against the table, eyes slammed shut, knuckles gripping so hard onto the tables edge and his head tilted back in ecstasy. He feels a soft touch against his exposed throat. Cas's hands are everywhere moving quickly as they explore his body. How is he doing it Dean wonders, the man had to be skilled to be able to pleasure him in such a way making him rock hard in a matter of seconds.

Oh right....he wasn't a man. He was an angel.

His pants and boxers swiftly fall leaving him exposed and Dean feels fingers entering him. He makes a long throaty moan as he feels sweat pouring down his brow. Wait, he still feels both hands touching his chest. He may have been an angel but he is in a human vessel. The vessel does not have five hands. 

"How the fuck are you doing this to me," Dean moans, "who the hell is with you better not be Sam-"

His eyes open abruptly and gasps. Not only was Cas orchestrating this intense wave of pleasure on his lonesome, oh no, he wasn't even touching him at all. In fact he is merely standing inches away from him just waving his fingers around in various motions. Each flick, each wave of his finger sent around jolt of pleasure throughout Dean's body.

The mere fact Cas isn't touching him makes Dean come so hard it's like a fucking volcanic eruption occurring in his dick. With a snap of the Angel's fingers Dean collapses to the floor with one final roar of pleasure.

As he is gasping on the floor Cas moves over him, an amused grin on his face. 

"Now do you trust me?" He asks.

Dean responds by nodding his head and leaning his head back against the shag carpet.


End file.
